


The Hogwarts Hound

by Animej89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 90'S, AU, Adult Sherlock Holmes, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Crime, Crossover, Deductions, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Humor, Muggles, Murder, Mycroft knows about magic, Mystery, POV Sherlock Holmes, Potterlock, Sherlock is going to Hogwarts to solve a crime, Witches, Wizards, alternative universe, whitout John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animej89/pseuds/Animej89
Summary: A murder has happened at Hogwarts on a student, a witness has survived but claims that it is a Hound that did it, but  no one has ever seen it before. The parents of the child contacts Mycroft Holmes, so that Sherlock can do the investigation in his way because the mother who is in politics is a muggle and do not trust the magic world to find out who did it. Sherlock will also try to help Harry with his own mystery.This Story is a collaberation between myself and three other people. (Jemina, Monique, Asia and Hannan)





	1. Chapter 1

 

It is unclear what is going on. Henry is feeling all kinds of emotions - confusion, dread, but the strongest of them all was fear. Why was he feeling fear? Because his dear classmate was being attacked by a huge hound with glowing, red eyes in the Forbidden Forest, somewhere they were not even supposed to be. He could not do anything but to yell “no, please don’t, leave him alone!” as his friend was struggling, but the hound did not hear nor look at him. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was sobbing, noticing that his friend had stopped with the struggling meaning that he is now dead. Henry had to get out of there. He stood up, took a last look at the hound who was staring straight at him and ran the way they had entered the woods. He ran and ran and ran, not looking back again, trying to escape.  
  
He had finally made it out and stopped running after a while, his skin pale and his eyes wide. “What’s wrong?” asked a teacher, Professor Sprout to be more exact that had spotted him as she was picking something out of the grass. He did not respond, the image of the hound replaying in his head. “What were you even doing in the Forbidden Forest? What is your name, mister?”, Professor Sprout asked. Henry was still in shock and all he did was stare at the professor, his hands shaking. He gathered himself and took a deep breath. “Henry Knight, ma’am. Hufflepuff, sixth year. I-I was... My friend got attacked in the forest- I couldn’t do anything to help him--”, Henry broke down in sobs, covering his hands with his face as he tried to explain the event, but he couldn’t. Professor Sprout got surprised and put a hand on the student’s shoulder to try and calm him down. “There, there. Let’s get inside and you can explain everything then, yes?” Henry tried to calm himself down and followed the professor into the building. This was going to be a long night.  
  
The morning after, someone got to know about this crime from his brother via a phone call. “You could not have arrived at my doorstep to tell me all of this? Really Mycroft?”, the male said, his eyebrows furrowing. “Oh well. I guess I’ll have to deal with this. Thank you”. He hung up and rubbed over his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. “What is it, Sherlock?” asked his assistant. “This case will be a hard one, Watson. This is one that I’ll have to deal with on my own.” Watson lowered his newspaper to look at Sherlock, his eyebrow raised. “What?” He asked ridiculously. They always solved a case together. “By yourself? I mean, I know you can handle it, but we have always been together--” Watson was interrupted by Sherlock shushing him. “I know that, Watson. But I can’t bring you with me on this one. That’s just the way it is.” His partner sighed, shaking his head. “Alright then. But we have to keep in contact so that I know it’s all going well.” Sherlock nodded and started to pack the things he needed for this case before throwing on his coat. “Of course. I’ll be back soon.” Sherlock said before leaving their shared apartment and hauled a cab to go and meet up Mycroft. “This will be a mess for sure.” He mumbled to himself, looking out the window.  
  
After paying the cab driver, he met his brother at a shady place. It was dreary outside, and it had just finished raining. Sherlock spotted his brother and made his way towards him. “What in the bloody hell is all of this about?” was the first thing that Sherlock said when he neared Mycroft. “Well, hello to you too brother. You are going to very special place.” Sherlock was quiet for a moment before letting out a chuckle. “Stop pulling my leg, Mycroft. What is this all about?” Sherlock asked. “I’m serious. You’re going to a place that I cannot tell you the name of now. There will be magic, things you’ve never experienced before, brother. It will be a change of scenery for you.” Sherlock sighed loud and shook his head in disbelief. “Alright, if you say so. Where are we off to so I can get to this... special place?” He asked his brother, sceptical. Mycroft lead Sherlock to a car that has been waiting for them. When they sat inside the car, Mycroft started to talk again. “There is someone that will be escorting you there. You wouldn’t be able to go there by yourself.” Sherlock huffed at that. “Are you underestimating me, brother?” he asked, a hint of smugness in his voice. “Oh no, definitely not, but it is literally impossible for you to find it. Only those who are wizards or witches can actually find the place. Since you are not a wizard, you need certain access, which is why you will have an escort.” Sherlock grunted and made himself comfortable in his seat, staring out the window. “So, what happened?” he asked Mycroft. “No one actually knows how the crime played out-- Well, there is one witness. He was there during the incident. One of the students, I believe.” Mycroft said, tapping his finger against his knee. “You’ll get the details later. Now, stop asking so many questions and be patient, brother.” Sherlock glared at him for a while before huffing and trying to think of what kind of crime this could be.

 When they arrived, it was at a strange hotel he had never seen or heard about before. Making their way into the building, Sherlock observed his surroundings. They took the elevator to the top floor and were quick to stand in front of a door to one of the rooms. “Are you ready for this, Sherlock?” Mycroft asked with a smirk. “Always ready, brother. You know that I am.” Mycroft knocked three times before opening the room and entering. “Good day, my companion.” Mycroft greeted the person occupying the room. Sherlock had to crane his neck to look up at this giant. “Oh my...”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Sherlock was in awe of the giant, hairy man looking down on him.

“And who might this be?” Asked Sherlock.

“Meet Hagrid, brother mine,” replied Mycroft, “he is to escort you to Hogwarts.”

“You will travel by either a boat or train, whichever suits your taste, brother mine.”

“Oh, shut up Mycroft. Now where is the fun in that. Where is the magic, the teleporting, flying with broomsticks, walking through walls?” Said Sherlock mockingly, as he reached out for Hagrid’s hand.

“I’m Hagrid, I am ter guide yeh ter Hogwarts as instructed by me master,” said Hagrid, as he grabbed Sherlock’s hand which looked like an infant’s hand compared to Hagrids.

“Now enough of the chit chat,” Sherlock grabbed his grey coat, and flung it across the room for a dramatic exit. Before they exited the room, “Wait!” he reached for the hat.

“Wha’ is that.” asked Hagrid. “Magic,” Sherlock smirked.

Mycroft sighed at Sherlock’s dubiosity “Now brother mine, I would strongly remind you of your role in this case, you are not to…”

Sherlock slammed the door behind him before Mycroft could finish his advice as an official.

Sherlock wanted to take a taxi, but of course Hagrid didn’t fit in it.

He looked back at Hagrid and asked, “How do you suggest we reach our destination”.

Hagrid who did not look delighted at all by the look on Sherlock’s face pointed to a sidewalk by the street and proceeded to walk towards it without uttering a word.

“Muggles so clueless” he murmured.

Meanwhile Sherlock was examining Hagrid, “interesting” he thought out loudly.

‘Yeh said somethin’?”

“No, more like I deducted something?”

“Deduct?”

“Oh, yes, yes, you folks think with your wands and not with your minds.”

Sherlock wanted to show off his skills, but he said nothing after that. It would be more interesting to exhibit his genius for an audience.

Hagrid glanced at Sherlock with tensed eyebrows, squinted eyes, and intense gaze.

“It is a shame, because I happen to like you”

“Huh, how did yeh know −”

“The science of deduction Gian…, uhmm Harry”

“’s Hagrid.”

“oh, yes, Hag…What is that?”

“Now quietly follow me Sir”

They both entered what looked like the tiniest bar Sherlock has ever been to. Sherlock had a phased look of concentration, rotating his head from left to right.

“A tiny bar on Charing Cross Road, located exactly between a bookshop and a record shop, a remote area that normal people are perfectly unconscious of its existence.” mumbled Sherlock.

The tiny bar was filled with unfamiliar faces. Sherlock’s mind was about to burst with anticipation. No one uttered a word to Sherlock, for they saw him as what he was, a stranger. “Now what do you people call this place?”

“Yeh aren’ to know sir.” said Hagrid dismissively. “But I can tell yeh this...”

Hagrid led Sherlock into a small, walled courtyard. Sherlock didn’t know what to make of the brick wall.

“Now wha’ yeh’re ‘bout ter see migh’ shock yeh a little bit, an’ I promise yeh that yeh’re ‘bout ter see more.”

Hagrid pointed at the brick wall and said, “what is behind this, is protected by many powerful spells of concealment I tell yeh. This little bar is responsible for allowin’ people inter Diag – now where’s me umbrella?”

Hagrid tapped the bricks in the wall, and the wall formed a small hole which turned into a large archway. They both entered Diagon Alley with which Sherlock was utterly impressed by. It felt like hundreds and hundreds of years back. No one of the Wizarding world approached Sherlock.

“All these people, how do they not know me?”

“We have our own Heroes Sir, we don’t concern ourselves with the muggle world”

“Is that what you wizards call us? Muggles? A bit racist there…”

“Over here,” Hagrid said, and entered what looked like an odd clothing shop to Sherlock with the sign _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. Sherlock followed in and there were a couple of people waiting for him, a man and a woman with mournful faces.

“Meet Mr. and Mrs. Smith.” said Hagrid

“You must be the victim’s parents” said Sherlock as he faced them.

“Sara, call me Sara. Mr. Holmes,” she said with sheer desperation. “My son has been murdered, and I can’t trust these people in knowing the truth. The truth about his death.”

“You Sara must not be a wizard,” he glanced at her husband, inspected his face, clothes, and stopped glancing at him midway, “and you sir must be a wizard,”

“I didn’ tell yeh that Mr. Holmes” remarked Hagrid

“Simple observation Hagrid. She knows who I am and called you “these people”. He on the other hand, with a vacant expression hasn’t the faintest idea who I am, and frankly what gave it all away is the imprint of the wand that he is hiding up his sleeves. Moving on, I need to hear details about what happened.”

“My Fredric Mr. Holmes was very bright and polite. He wasn’t really received well by the full-bloods and often referred to him as muggleborn. Despite that he was a joyful kid…”

“Hmm, yes, good. moving on. What happened the night of the incident?”

“That we don’t know sir. You see, it all happened in Hogwarts” replied Mr. Smith.

“Hogwarts?”

“School o’ Witchcraft and Wizardry Sir.” said Hagrid

“Then what am I doing here? Take me there.”

Hagrid removed a tiny plastic bag from his inner coat pocket. He poured a glittery powder on his gigantic hand “ready ter see more magic Mr. Holmes?”

They approached a fireplace at the corner of the shop. Hagrid then tossed the handful of powder in the fireplace which gave off emerald green flames, he grabbed Sherlock’s hand, stepped into the flames, and loudly said “Hogwarts”.

They suddenly appeared at Hogwarts through a fireplace. Sherlock’s head was spinning. He didn’t know what to make of this.

“Magic. I have ruled out the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be true.” he whispered to himself.  On their way, they stumbled upon three students, a boy with glasses and a mark that was half visible, and the other half hidden by his hair, a red-haired boy and a girl with brown bushy hair and rather large front teeth at the hallway.

“Hello there Harry, Ron, Hermione” nodded Hagrid at each of them.

“Hello Hagrid” they all replied.

Sherlock and Hagrid entered an empty classroom, and there was a tall, severe-looking woman with neat dark hair that appears to be tied up regularly. She had a student with her, and his face was pale white with the look of terror.

“Hello Professor McGonagall.” Hagrid greeted her with a sound of respect.

They introduced themselves. Professor McGonagall had to leave and attend to the other students. The rest all had their seats. Sherlock started interviewing Henry, the student with the pale frightened face who witnessed the murder. “So, Henry tell me what happened that night?” Sherlock asked

“There is a place called the forbidden forest, Fredric was very adventurous and curious. She told me that she heard noises coming from the forbidden forest. She could not make out what noise was, so she had to find it out herself. I couldn’t let her go on her own, so I followed her.”

“And what did you see, Henry?”

“Hounding howl, Snarling. A gigantic hound with big red eyes”

“A what?” Sherlock stood up abruptly and started pacing up and down the room.

“A gigantic hound, Sir”

Sherlock looked to Hagrid and said, “Interesting, take me to that forest Hagrid”

“Mr. Holmes yer kind aren’ allowed in there. Those are the rules”

“Well then rules are meant to be broken. There is a monster out there. There is only one thing to do, find out where it lives.”

On their way out, they encounter a student wearing a lab coat with chemicals spilt all over his coat. He seemed to have been eavesdropping on their talk.

“Hello there Frankland, what ar’ yeh doin’ here?”

“Hello Hagrid. Just waiting for Henry” replied Frankland with a smug. Sherlock observed the student and carried on. They headed into the dark forest, and suddenly, they heard sounds behind them, however, they saw nothing when they looked.

They stopped at a hollow cave that was dark filled with fog. They saw track marks of a giant hound. Sherlock bent down and began to inspect it, he swiftly rubbed his fingers against the mark and smelt it. Suddenly they heard howls. They stepped into the fog, and they saw it, a gigantic hound with big red eyes. Sherlock and Hagrid were very much scared and stormed out of the place.

They couldn’t sleep that night because they kept on having visions of the demon hound.

The next morning Sherlock met with Harry and his friends and asked them if they had also seen it. “See what?” asked Harry

“I know you three followed us into the dark forest last night” said Sherlock.

“I told you two that we would be found out” said Hermione disappointingly

“Oh, very clever indeed,” he placed his index and middle finger on the side of his forehead and closed his eyes “A drug”.

“What?”

“Get out all of you. I need to go to my mind-palace.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

“Drugged?” asked Sherlock with narrow eyes.

“Yes!” answered Hermione energetically to make Sherlock Holmes convinced. While Sherlock was still questioning Harry and his friends, Hagrid interrupted them with a “good mornin’.”

“Do you have a library in this large school?” Sherlock asked Hagrid ironically.  
“Well, o’ course we have.”  
“Let’s go then” Sherlock started walking, yet he did not know where the library was, but Hagrid walked a little faster to lead the way.  
When they were in the library asked Hagrid “What ar’ you lookin’ fer Mr. Holmes?”  
“I am looking for those creatures in the Forbidden forest. What were they called?” asked Sherlock while thinking of the name.  
“Demon hound, yeh mean?” asked Hagrid curiously.  
“Yes, the hounds.”  
“Let’s search for them in the section of the Forbidden forest.” They walk together to the section. Sherlock started searching, but he did not find anything about the hounds.  
Sherlock asked Hagrid arrogantly “Isn’t there a section about weird creatures?” hoping he would find something in that section about the hounds.  
Hagrid didn’t argue and leads the way towards a door where they have a big sign called Restricted section. Sherlock took a few books out from the shelf, he stayed in the library all day, but still nothing about the hounds. He was already sceptical about these creatures and their existence, because there was no trace on the ground that the hound was there.  
Hagrid have not seen anything like it before, “what could it mean?” asked Sherlock curiously.  
“We should rest fer a while, ar’ yeh hungry?” asked Hagrid eagerly while his stomach started to make noises.  
Sherlock laughed and said “yeah, we should. But I have something I need to do, before I eat”.  
“What do yeh need ter do? Can I help yeh with anythin’?” said Hagrid curiously.  
“I need to call a friend” said Sherlock  
“Call?” asked Hagrid astonished.  
Sherlock looked analytical at Hagrid and wondered if he ever seen a phone before and said with a deviant voice “It’s a device to communicate with people around the world.”  
Hagrid laugh out loud and said “Well we have owls ter communicate with the world by sendin’ letters. Do yeh want ter send a letter ter yer friend?”  
Sherlock thought for a long moment and suddenly said “Fine, he could live without me for a while.”  
Hagrid asked eagerly “Are yeh ready ter eat now?”  
“Yes, I’m ready” Sherlock said with a low voice and started to walk through the door of the restricted section, behind Hagrid.

They ate for a while in the Great Hall, when they were done Sherlock saw Harry and Hermione walk by. He started to eavesdrop on what they were talking about “it is a mystery to solve” said Harry to Hermione.  
He stood up and started walking towards them. The closer he started walking, the clearer he could hear them.  
“It is him, he put a spell on your broom during Quidditch.” said Hermione furiously.  
“Who put a spell on Harry’s broom during Quidditch?” asked Sherlock “and what is Quidditch?”  
“Professor Snape, he is trying to steal something very important.” answered Hermione in the same furious tone. “But we don’t know why he put a spell on Harry’s broom.”  
“Quidditch is a team sport played with broomsticks, in which goals are scored by throwing a ball through any of three hoops fixed at either end of the pitch. You muggles can relate Quidditch to what you call soccer.” explained Harry briefly to Sherlock.  
“Do you have any proof that Professor Snape put a spell on Harry’s broom and that he wants to steal the important thing?”  
“Not really,” said Hermione with a disappointment in her voice. “If you want to put a jinx on someone, you’ve got to have eye contact, and Snape wasn’t blinking. I’ve read all about them”.  
Sherlock thought for a second and suddenly said “You must have proof before you accuse someone for something.”  
“But we are certain that he is trying to steal that thing!” said Harry with rage, like he almost shouted at Sherlock.  
“I understand,” said Sherlock calmly “Just remember, before you accuse someone, you must have proof.”  
Sherlock started walking back towards Hagrid when he realized that it is getting dark outside. He asked Hagrid “Are you done eating? We should head back towards the Forbidden forest to find more proof.”  
Hagrid looked out of the window and realized how dark it is and muttered “It is dark outside.”  
“Well we don’t have a lot of time.”  
They started walking regarding into the Forbidden forest, Sherlock saw fur on their way, but he wasn’t sure if it was dog fur, therefore he walks closer to it to take a closer look at it. He grabbed the fur and smudged it between his fingers, he was certain that it was not from a dog.  
Sherlock called out for Hagrid when he was a few steps away.  
When Hagrid arrived to him, Sherlock asked “Are you familiar with this fur and from which animal it comes from?”  
“Yeah” said Hagrid with an obvious tone “It is wolf fur, from a werewolf”.  
Sherlock looked at him with frightened eyes and asked with a low voice “Does werewolf exist in your world?”  
Hagrid looked at him with an uncommitted face “Anythin’ can exist, if magic exists.”  
He turned his back and started walking, the closer they came to the Forbidden forest it gets darker and darker.  
Hagrid grabbed his umbrella, he said “Lumos” his umbrella began to shine brighter further in to the Forbidden forest. When Sherlock arrived at the crime scene in the Forbidden forest, he saw a few drops of some sort of potion. The potion was white also sort of thick and sticky, and that same moment Sherlock remembered the first day when he saw the kid who was eavesdropping when Sherlock and Hagrid were talking. The student was wearing a lab coat with chemicals spilt all over his coat.  
“But what was the name of the kid?” Sherlock muttered eagerly.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

“F… something… “Sherlock mumbled to himself. He had taken in so much new information that he had to erase some from his mind-palace and that kid’s name was one of those things. Frustrated he turned to Hagrid and asked, “Does Hogwarts have anyone who is an expert with potions or anything like that?”

“Well o’ course we do, Professor Snape, he is the potions professor.”

“Excellent the infamous Professor Snape, can you show me the way to his office?” asked sherlock. “Righ’ this way Mr. Holmes.” Sherlock followed Hagrid back to the school, but not before picking up some of the liquid that on a closer look had some form of mist coming from it. He was very careful not to touch it directly, instead he used a leaf from the ground.

Standing door were Hagrid had left him for the time being, Sherlock knocked on Professor Snape’s office door.

“Ah, yes, the muggle _detective_ , what do you want?” said Snape when he opened the door and saw Sherlock standing there.

“I wondered if you could tell me if you recognise this potion?” sherlock said holding up the leaf with the white potion. At first Snape looked annoyed, but when he looked closer at the liquid a frown started to form on his face and he looked almost confused.

“Come inside.” Snape invited sherlock in so he could have a closer look. After a couple of minutes Snape turned towards Sherlock while putting the potion in a glass jar.

“This is not a potion I’m familiar with, which can only mean one thing…  an experiment by a student.” Sherlock’s suspicions were confirmed.

“Do you know a boy and who has a name that begins with the letter F, and that wears a lab coat?”

“That would be Mr. Frankland, he could have been one of my best students if only he could understand the rules behind potion making.”

“Do you know where I can find him?” asked Sherlock.

“He’s usually outside at this time of the day, looking for ingredients,” Snape said. “be careful however, experimental potions like these usually explode because the maker hasn’t understood the components correctly, something quite common with Mr. Frankland.” Snape explained to Sherlock.  

Before Sherlock left, he turned around and asked, “Is it true you need to keep eye-contact with someone when jinxing them?”

Snape looked a little befuddled at first but answered anyway” Yes, it’s true, the same applies to counter-curses as well.” With that sherlock left and headed outside and meeting up with Hagrid by his house. When looking closer towards the woods he could see something white moving in there. Sherlock and Hagrid started to follow what Sherlock thought was Frankland in his white coat at a slow pace as to see where he was going.

“Hagrid do you know what Harry and his friends are trying to solve?” sherlock asked quietly.

“Yeh mean tha’ they are still blamin’ Professor Snape fer tryin’ ter steal the stone?” Hagrid asked with dismay.

“Stone?”

“As I told Harry, that is between Nicolas Flamel an’ Professor Dumbledore an’ no Hogwarts teacher would try ter steal it,” Hagrid was getting loader for each sentence and Sherlock was worried that Frankland would hear them. “Just look at Professor Quirrell, he can bee seen strollin’ by the third-floor corridor almost ev’ry day keepin’ watch, there ar’ no finer teachers than at Hogwarts I assure yeh.” Hagrid said with a proud smile.

“huh.” Sherlock uttered with a contemplating look on his face. Ahead of him Sherlock could see that Frankland had stopped, he turned around and told Hagrid to turn back and get some of the professors.” Are yeh sure?” Hagrid asked, but Sherlock was determined, so Hagrid left and sherlock went closer to Frankland. There was fog and he could see the white potion on the ground everywhere. Sherlock could also see on closer inspection a bloody rock, and a cauldron further away bubbling with a white thick potion in it.

“Frankland, it’s over.” said Sherlock standing as far as he could away from the cauldron.

“I don’t know what you mean… “said Frankland with a small smile, but then it disappeared. “fine… you caught me… this is all his fault, if he only left it alone.”

“You bloody bastard, HOW could you do that to FREDRIC, how could you do that ME? Henry shouted at Frankland with tears in his eyes. He had followed Sherlock and Hagrid into the forest.” We were friends.”

“I didn’t want to, if he hadn’t tried to report me to Professor Dumbledore I wouldn’t have to!” Frankland tried to reason. “I was going to be expelled, I just wanted to be seen as more than an average Hufflepuff!”

“I don’t understand what about the hound?” asked Henry.

“There is no hound. Is there Frankland?” asked Sherlock. “the fog from the potion makes people see things and hear things, you just happened to see a hound instead of Frankland beating Fredric with a rock and Frankland encouraged it didn’t he, so every time someone else came in contact with the fog, we all saw the same thing because that was what everyone expected to see.” Sherlock continued. “You intended it to do something else, but you messed up when you didn’t understand the components correctly.”

“You sound like Snape, I could have fixed people who had been obliviated and become famous, if only Fredric hadn’t ruined it.”

“You will become famous for something completely different now.” said Sherlock. They could hear the teachers Hagrid had sent for getting closer. All of a sudden Frankland made a run for it, but in his haste, he stumbled over the cauldron with the potion in it and soon a load explosion could be heard throughout the Forbidden forest.

Before Sherlock left Hogwarts, he wanted to give some last advice to Harry Potter. He told him how he needed to understand that there was more than one side to a story and to look at the details and what they were telling him.

 

Back at 221B Baker street, Sherlock Holmes sat in his chair and looked straight ahead, but even though Watson’s empty chair was in front of him, Sherlock seemed to look at something past that to something no one else could see. He had previously paced the living room floor for several hours thinking and then he sat down contemplating what he had actually seen throughout the week. Magic, beasts and other weird on-logical things. In a way Sherlock was feeling quite happy about not being born into that world because then he might not have understood the most logical explanations either like most of the wizards, except for some like Hermione. Sherlock came out of his reverie when a something walked in front of him.

“Sherlock are you listening to me?” asked Mycroft.

“ _What_ Mycroft? Sherlock spat out, annoyed with his brother’s interruption “haven’t you left yet?”

“No brother of mine, I haven’t left yet,” Mycroft answered just as annoyed “I have been waiting for two and a half hours for you to answer my question.”

“No, that outfit doesn’t make you look fatter than usual.” Sherlock said with a not so hidden smirk.

“That was not the question Sherlock,” He said exasperated “how did the case go? Did you solve it?”

“like you don’t already know,” Said sherlock looking up at Mycroft for the first time. He wondered why his brother insisted on asking questions he most likely already had the answers to, and probably knew more than most about it.  

Mycroft sat down in John’s vacant red chair and Sherlock knew that his brother wasn’t going anywhere soon unfortunately.

“It went fine and of course I solved it, I wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t.”

“It didn’t go exactly as smoothly as you would have liked it to though, did it?” said Mycroft with a knowing smile.

“If you know then why are you _insisting_ on asking Mycroft?” annoyed Sherlock got up from his chair and started to pace again.

“everything went _fine_ , Professor Snape managed to create a potion to help Henry and everyone else who was exposed to the fog,” said Sherlock walking back and forth through the living room area. “however, it doesn’t seem to have worked on Mr. Frankland since he ingested the potion in the explosion.”

“so, what happens to him now?” asked Mycroft.

“They are not sure yet if he will ever be cured, they are considering sending him to something called Azkaban either way.”  

“Azkaban is one of the worst prisons in the world, wizards are very strict on their laws even if he still is a child,” Mycroft explained. Rising from the Watson’s chair “I will inform Fredric Smith’s parents about this,” with a hand on the doorknob he turned to Sherlock who had gone back to sitting in his chair.

“Did you help young Mr. Potter solve the mystery about his mystery?”

“No, I did not.” Said Sherlock.

“And why not Sherlock?” Mycroft sounded a little confused and exasperated.

“You mean why didn’t I tell him that it was Quirrell and not Snape that wanted to steal Nicolas Flamel’s Philosopher stone?” sherlock said in a way that reminded everyone how arrogant he could be.” I wanted him to figure it out on his own.”

“How did you figure that out brother of mine?”

“ _Deduction_.” Answered Sherlock like it was obvious to everyone.

“Remember not to mention the magic world to anyone Sherlock, I’m _serious_ brother, you won’t like the consequences if you do.” With that Mycroft left the apartment and Sherlock felt relieved, maybe now he could enter his mind palace and make sense of everything. However, the peace didn’t last very long.

“Were the bloody hell have you been?” asked John Watson with an angry and frustrated tone of voice. As he barged in through the door.

“What do you mean?” asked Sherlock confused “You know I’ve been on a case, I told you about it before I left.” He explained.

“Yes, and you told me that you were going to call me, but it’s been a week and I haven’t heard anything from you!” Exclaimed John Watson while making his way to his chair and sitting down heavily while he let out a frustrated sigh.

Sherlock for a second didn’t know how to answer, he knew that muggle objects like phones were something that did not exist in the magical world, Hagrid had explained this to him when he asked where he could make a phone call.  Sherlock didn’t feel that an owl that brought letters was something that would go over well with John, or easy to explain without bringing in the magical world.

“… Bad _service_.” It came out sounding more like a question rather than an answer however.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” John asked quite grumpily.

“Yes! Let’s go with that!” Sherlock shouted. He wanted them to move on from the topic because there were so many things with this case, he could never explain without using things involving the magic world. But to his dismay John looked keen on hearing about the case, with a plan in mind to twist the story with half-truths sherlock let out a deep sigh.

“Mrs. Hudson! Make us some tea!” he cried out to his landlady downstairs.

“I’m not your housekeeper!” came a muffled sound from down stairs, but he could still hear her how she started to make some. This was going to be a long night Sherlock thought.

 

\------------------------------

Harry and Hermione were in the final trial room, Hermione had just figured out the riddle and knew what potion each of them needed to drink to move forward towards the last chamber, and hopefully save the stone from Professor Snape. Before drinking the potion that would make him go forward and before Hermione drank hers to go back, Harry hesitated and started to think about what Mr. Holmes had told him all those weeks ago.

“Hermione, I don’t think Snape is behind that door.” Said Harry.

“Why do you say that?”

“We only have two solid evidence to why we think he did it, but maybe he tried to protect the stone on Halloween and- “Harry was interrupted by Hermione then “Merlin Harry! I completely forgot, counter-curses needs eye-contact too,” Hermione proclaimed quite remorseful. “but then who is trying to steal it, it has to be a teacher.” Harry tried to think fast who it could be and came finally to a conclusion. “Quirrell!” said Harry.

“I remember how he was in front of the third-floor corridor my first day of classes, and when the troll was let lose during Halloween, he didn’t stutter at all, shouldn’t it have been worse not better?” harry continued thinking back to all strange encounters with Quirrell. How he talked to himself in the forest and didn’t stutter then either even though he was obviously scared. He also recalled how every time he was in his class his scare hurt. “It’s Quirrell and maybe even Voldemort behind that entrance, and I’m going to stop them somehow.”

“You are really brave Harry, that is the most important thing right now I think and friendship.” said Hermione and looked Harry with admiration.

“No, there is something else important as well,” Harry proclaimed. Hermione looked confused at Harry for a second before smiling at his next line “knowing that there is more than one side to every story and deduction.” Harry said with a wink as they parted ways.

 

 

 


End file.
